


Pas l'indifférence

by malurette



Series: sept fleurs en exil [6]
Category: Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte | Please Save My Earth
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, screwed up, that's some very twisted views on love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Shion ne supportait pas qu'on lui témoigne du mépris - et ne se gênait pas pour en abreuver les autres.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Tout mais pas l’indifférence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Zaitess Shion → Koohasuseite Mokuren  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki et le titre est emprunté à Goldman ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « fleurs » d’après 7_couples   
> **Nombre de mots :** 800+

Shion n’avait jamais su aimer. Ayant perdu ses parents trop tôt, il les oublia vite. Devant survivre seul sur un champ de bataille où les soldats n’avaient bien sûr pas pitié les uns des autres et pas non plus des civils innocents, des victimes collatérales, même pas des enfants, il s’endurcit. Rapidement, il ne connut plus que la peur et la colère.   
Subjugué et placé en foyer d’accueil en vue de le redresser, ses sentiments résiduels se muèrent en crainte et en mépris. Il se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde, les soldats qui pouvaient toujours revenir, le gouvernement qui était responsable de sa situation, les autres orphelins, les Rian… sauf  
plus âgée et plus calme que ses collègues. 

Shion décida très vite que le bonheur des uns ne se faisait qu’au détriment des autres et que pour être heureux, il fallait le voler : c’est ce qu’il voyait avec les autres enfants, c’est ce qu’essayaient de lui arracher les adultes. Mais à elle il était impossible de lui enlever quoi que ce soit, de la fâcher. Les autres tentaient de marchander et se fâchaient quand il n’entrait pas dans leur jeu ; elle, non. Il la tolérait donc avec curiosité. 

Son expérience avec Lazlo fut encore plus curieuse. Ce gars bizarre était payé par le gouvernement pour faire semblant d’être son père. Shion aurait dû trouver ça suspect mais Lazlo lui annonça tout de go les règles du jeu, avec une honnêteté et un enthousiasme désarmant. Face au cynisme de Shion, c’était à se demander qui était l’adulte et qui l’enfant. Toutefois Lazlo montra rapidement qu’il savait ce qu’il faisait. Il était gentil, de manière inconditionnelle, plus encore que les Rian. Lui n’essayait pas de lui farcir la tête avec des bêtises sur Saarjalim en contrepartie. C’était d’autant plus bizarre !  
Avec un si bon départ, la vie de Shion aurait pu être tellement différente… puis avec une fin abrupte, il se renferma d’autant plus sur lui-même, persuadé que le malheur et la punition divine seraient son lot éternel et qu’il lui serait impossible d’y échapper. 

Ses soi disant amis, Gyokuran en tête n’étaient que des saletés arrogantes et leur soi disant bienveillance n’était qu’un étalage hypocrite pour se faire mousser. Sûr que ça leur faisait du bien de comparer situations respectives et se sentir soulagé de voir combien les leurs étaient enviables face à la sienne. Il n’y avait rien de pire aux yeux de Shion que l’humanitaire et le social : les volontaires se repaissaient du malheur de ceux qu’ils aidaient ; sans ça, ils n’auraient plus de raison d’être ni de façon de se sentir facilement supérieurs. Sauf peut-être sa chère vieille Rian, trop bonne et trop conne pour avoir de telles arrières pensées. 

À l’adolescence, devenu trop grand pour simplement voler ou casser en cachette les jouets des autres pour égaliser un peu leurs malheurs à défaut d’acquérir du bonheur, il se mit à collectionner les filles. Sans aucun sentiment, simplement pour apaiser ses hormones en ébulltion. Il ne ressentait après coup que du dégoût, du mépris, et jamais de vraie affection. Il n’était motivé que par l’envie, la jalousie et les jetait ensuite, espérant les oublier vite. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. 

L’âge adulte et l’indépendance lui apportèrent un semblant d’apaisement. Il était persuadé désormais qu’il finirait sa vie seul, avec un chat et rien ni personne de plus. Il n’avait besoin ni d’amis ni d’amour !  
Mais ça, c’était jusqu’à ce que le gouvernement décide de se débarrasser de lui et le limoge aux confins de la galaxie. 

Il se prit d’une horreur viscérale immédiate pour cette fille, cette Mokuren, cette perfection incarnée. Il se sentit absolument furieux, révolté par sa simple existence qui lui apparaissait impossible, une véritable injure à ce qu’il avait subi toutes ces années. Et de voir tout le monde à ses pieds l’insupportait d’autant plus. Lui seul la voyait telle qu’elle était réellement : un être humain avec des défauts – et pas des moindres !  
Exaspéré, il souhaitait l’avilir, la rabaisser à son propre niveau et la détestait d’autant plus des sentiments violents qu’elle faisait renaître en lui. Il détestait d’autant plus la désirer autant, même s’il cachait ce désir derrière encore plus de violence. Il aurait voulu n’éprouver pour elle que de l’indifférence, au mieux, du mépris. 

Elle-même ne pourrait bien sûr éprouver envers lui que du dégoût. De crainte qu’elle le perce à jour avec sa télépathie, ses perceptions spéciales ou quoi, qu’elle se rende compte d’à quel point il était un être affreux et qu’elle le couvre de pitié, il préféra prendre les devants et tout faire pour l’irriter, cherchant à provoquer sa colère.   
La haine, ça, c’était quelque chose qu’il comprenait, qu’il vivait, et ça vaudrait toujours mieux, tellement mieux, que la pitié. C’était lui qui prenait les autres de haut, et il ne supporterait jamais l’inverse !


End file.
